


Splash

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Simon, no!" Maia yells out, but her protest gets lost in the pouring rain.





	Splash

"Simon, no!" Maia yells out, but her protest gets lost in the pouring rain. 

Simon jumps as high as he can- taking the umbrella with him- and lands in the deep puddle on the ground in front of him, effectively soaking himself and splashing Maia, who against her better judgment bursts out laughing. 

"You idiot," Maia complains halfheartedly, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
